W poszukiwaniu Świętego Miecza
by delvi
Summary: W Rezydencji Hyoudu składa wizytę nietypowy gość, który zwraca się do Rias z pewną prośbą.


\- Mmmmm.  
Isseia obudził uwodzicielski głos. Z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie może się ruszyć. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zauważył, że znalazł się w niesamowitej sytuacji. Do jego lewej ręki spała przytulona Akeno. Była ubrana tylko w przeźroczystą, skąpą koszulkę nocną. Jego lewe ramię przylgnęło do jej niesamowitych piersi, a dłoń była wciśnięta pomiędzy jej miękkie uda. Issei rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, jednak po drugiej stronie jego ciała znajdowała się nie mniej atrakcyjna dziewczyna, Rias Gremory. Była ubrana w równie skąpy strój i tak jak Akeno, spała z jego ręką pomiędzy własnymi piersiami i jego dłonią wciśniętą pomiędzy własne uda. Issei był równie zaskoczony, co zachwycony, chociaż było mu również żal, gdyż z powodu uścisków obu dziewczyn, nie mógł się ruszać.  
\- Dzień dobry, Ise-kun - powiedziała Akeno, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.  
\- Dzień dobry, Akeno-san - odparł Issei nieco zakłopotany. - Co tu ro...  
Dalszy tok wypowiedzi Isseia przerwał jednak pocałunek prosto w usta. Chłopak poczuł, że Akeno wsuwa swój język pomiędzy jego wargi. Był miękki i delikatny, ale eksplorował wnętrze jego ust intensywnie i z zapałem.  
\- Akeno! - nagle rozległ się czyjś wrzask.  
Jak się okazało, ten krzyk pochodził od Rias, która klęczała na łóżku. Była wściekła, jej włosy unosiły się w powietrzu z powodu Mocy Zniszczenia, którą emanowała.  
\- Jak śmiesz całować mojego chłopaka na moich oczach, bez mojego pozwolenia i zgody - powiedziała.  
Akeno przerwała pocałunek. Pomiędzy ustami jej i Isseia pojawiła się gęsta nitka śliny.  
\- Romansowanie z chłopakiem na oczach jego własnej dziewczyny dodaje całej sytuacji jeszcze więcej pikanterii - odpowiedziała. - Poza tym całuję lepiej od ciebie, Rias, prawda Ise-kun?  
\- No to zobaczymy.  
Rias opadła na ciało Isseia i pocałowała go prosto w usta, wsuwając swój język pomiędzy jego wargi. Jej pocałunek był delikatniejszy, ale wkładała w niego więcej pasji, Issei nie potrafił go nie odwzajemnić. Ich języki zaczęły się nawzajem zaplatać, ale w końcu się rozdzielili, gdy zabrakło im powietrza.  
\- Fufufu - zachichotała Rias. - Widzisz Akeno, Ise odwzajemnił mój pocałunek, a twojego nie.  
Akeno nie wyglądała w żaden sposób na dotkniętą tym komentarzem.  
\- Najlepiej będzie - oznajmiła - jeśli to Ise-kun sam osądzi, która z nas lepiej całuje.  
\- Słusznie - zgodziła się Rias. - A więc, Ise, ja całuje lepiej, prawda?  
\- Ara, ara, a właśnie że ja, prawda?  
\- Eeee - Ise wyraził swoją opinię.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć. Z oczu Rias emanował przymus, było oczywiste, że jeśli jej nie wybierze, to zginie, natomiast Akeno miała słodki i niewinny wyraz twarzy, więc było jasne, że jeśli nie przyzna jej racji, to bardzo ją skrzywdzi.  
\- Cóż... - zaczął.  
Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Proszę! - odpowiedział Issei, uradowany tym nagłym deus ex machina.  
Do pokoju weszła Koneko.  
\- Buchou - powiedziała - przyszedł Azazel-sensei. Powiedział, że ma pilną sprawę dla całego klubu.  
Koneko przekrzywiła swoją głowę na widok sytuacji panującej na łóżku.  
\- Ise-senpai, już od samego rana nie potrafisz powstrzymać swoich niepohamowanych cielesnych żądz.  
\- To nie tak, Koneko-chan! To nieporozumienie!  
\- Akeno - powiedziała Rias - odłóżmy nasz spór na kiedy indziej, a teraz chodźmy wszystkich zawiadomić i spotkajmy się z Azazelem.

Klub Okultystyczny spotkał się z Azazelem w pokoju VIP-ów Rezydencji Hyoudou.  
\- Nietypowy gość? - zapytała Rias.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Azazel wyjątkowo spiętym głosem. - Bardzo nietypowy. Sirzechs umożliwił mu skontaktowanie się z wami, ponieważ ma pewne zlecenie, które jest podobno związane z twoim miastem, Rias.  
Azazel wyglądał na wyjątkowo zaniepokojonego i zestresowanego, co było u niego dość nietypowe.  
\- A któż to taki? - zapytała Akeno.  
\- Boruta - odpowiedział Azazel dziwnym tonem głosu.  
\- Boruta!? - Rias wydawała się być nie mniej zaszokowana i to nie tylko ona, bo wśród wszystkich członków klubu zapanowało niemałe poruszenie.  
Issei przekrzywił głowę. Czytał wiele książek o świecie diabłów, ale nie pamiętał, aby gdzieś pojawiła się wzmianka o kimś takim. Asia też wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
\- Rias - zapytał - kim takim jest ten Boruta.  
\- To potężny diabeł, Ise - padła odpowiedź. - Bardzo potężny, którego moc przerasta najprawdopodobniej moc obecnych jak i poprzednich Maou razem wziętych. Do tego jest geniuszem, stworzył system Diabelskiego Pionka na wiele lat przed Ajuką Belzebubem-sama, chociaż wyjątkowo prymitywny i nie dorównujący nawet temu, który jest dziełem naszego obecnego Maou. Do tego jeszcze zrobił tylko jeden komplet, który wykorzystał na wskrzeszenie grupki własnych sług i przyznał się do tego dopiero niedawno.  
\- Skoro jest taki potężny i mądry - zapytał Ise - to dlaczego nie jest w ogóle znany, ani nawet wspominany w księgach?  
\- Ponieważ jest leniem, obibokiem i ochlapusem - odpowiedział Azazel. - Do tego ma lekkiego bzika, a podczas ostatniej wojny pomiędzy Trzema Frakcjami nawet nie kiwnął palcem, uważając, że to nie jego sprawa. Żył gdzieś w Europie, udając zwykłego człowieka. Dlatego został przez wszystkie diabły zapomniany i wykreślony ze wszystkich ksiąg.  
\- Więc dlaczego się mamy z nim skontaktować? - zapytał Ise.  
\- Ponieważ Sirzechs nikomu nie odmawia pomocy, a do tego przyniósł pewien dar - powiedział Azazel.  
\- A cóż to za prezent? - zapytała Ravel.  
\- Pewna księga, o tytule „Necronomicon" - odparł Azazel.  
Wśród wszystkich zapanowało wyraźne poruszenie.  
\- „Necronomicon"? - zapytał Ise.  
\- To tajemna księga, napisana przez szalonego arabskiego maga, Abdula al-Hazreda. Podobno dyktowały mu ją demony oraz potwory i zawiera bardzo potężną wiedzę tajemną. Podobno na świecie istniej tak niewiele egzemplarzy, że policzyłbyś je wszystkie na palcach jednej dłoni - wytłumaczył mu Kiba. - Czy to aby na pewno oryginał?  
\- Na pewno - potwierdził Azazel. - Jak tylko Ajuka ją zobaczył, to złapał się za głowę. Poprosiliśmy nawet o konsultacje radę magów. Byli w szoku, gdy tylko zobaczyli tą księgę. Sirzechs obiecał mu więc, że Rias i jej grupa pomoże mu w jego sprawie.  
\- A kiedy on tu w ogóle przybędzie? - zapytała szkarłatnowłosa diablica.  
\- Właściwie to w tej chwili.  
Nagle rozległa się eksplozja, a cały pokój wypełnił dym śmierdzący siarką. Gdy tylko się rozwiał, Ise zobaczył jedną z najdziwniejszych postaci, jakąkolwiek widział w życiu. Był to wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, o sumiastych, czarnych wąsach i oczach. Nie znaczy to jednak że miał czarne tęczówki. Obydwie jego gałki oczne były po prostu dwiema czarnymi plamkami. Ubiór niespodziewanego gościa składał się z bogatej, czarnej szaty wierzchniej, przypominającej płaszcz lub kamizelkę, której rękawy były rozcięte. W rozcięciach wierzchniej szaty była widoczna druga, spodnia szata, szeroka w ramionach, z wąskimi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzem. Gdyby członkowie Klubu Okultystycznego znali się na tym, to pewnie zidentyfikowaliby jego ubiór, jako kontusz i żupan. Boruta był przepasany szerokim pasem zrobionym ze złotogłowiu, przy którym miał zawieszoną szablę w czarnej, skórzanej pochwie i zamkniętej rękojeści. Na nogach miał wysokie buty, zaś na głowie czapkę obszytą rysim futrem, przyozdobioną kosztowną broszą i czaplim piórem.  
\- Witam że was wszystkich, szlachetni mości panowie i was, nadobne waćpanny - powiedział głośno przybysz, ściągając czapkę z głowy i kłaniając się głęboko. - Jam Boruta [i]sum[/i].  
Ise wzdrygnął się, fryzura Boruty też była dziwna, miał podgoloną dookoła głowę, a nad czołem wysoki czub z włosów. Ale nie to było najbardziej wstrząsające, a fakt, że z głowy Boruty wyrastała para małych rogów.  
Rias wstała.  
\- Dzień dobry Boruta-san - powiedziała. - Miło mi cię poznać, jest Rias Gremory, spadkobierczyni Domu Gremory, a to moje parostwo. Królowa, Akeno Himejima, Skoczkowie, Yuuto Kiba i Xenovia, Gońcy, Asia Argento i Gasper Vladi, Wieża Koneko Toujou oraz Pion, Issei Hyoudou.  
\- Witam was, szlachetni waszmościowie i gładkie waćpanny - Boruta wyszczerzył w uśmiechu rząd równych, białych zębów.  
Przybysz uścisnął dłonie Isseia i Yuuto i ucałował dłonie wszystkich dziewczyn oraz Gaspera.  
\- Iiiiiii! - dhampir z krzykiem schował się za plecami Koneko.  
\- Boruta-san, to jest chłopak, nie dziewczyna - wytłumaczyła mu Rias.  
\- Chłopak? - Boruta ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Kulącego się za plecami Koneko Gaspera. - Cóż, dam waćpannie wiarę na słowo.  
Następnie Boruta spojrzał w stronę Azazela.  
\- Witaj mospanie - powiedział do dawnego naczelnika upadłych aniołów. - Ile to lat żeśmy się nie widzieli? Sto? Pięćset? Tysiąc?  
\- Coś koło tego - odparł Azazel wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.  
Boruta zignorował jednak jego dłoń i uścisnął upadłego anioła. Azazel stęknął z ból, co świadczyło o tym, że Boruta musiał dysponować herkulesową siłą.  
\- Usiądź proszę, Boruta-san - powiedziała Rias.  
Wszyscy zasiedli przy stole.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty, Boruta-san? - zapytała Akeno.  
\- Herbaty? - zapytał zdumiony Boruta. - Nie dziękuję, pozwólcie że to ja was czymś uraczę. Kusy, bywaj no tu, huncwocie!  
Znów trzasnęło i zapachniało siarką. W pokoju pojawił się niewysoki diablik, ubrany podobnie co Boruta, chociaż nie tak bogato. Postawił na stole spory, omszały gąsiorek, opleciony wikliną oraz kilkanaście rżniętych ze szkła szklanic, bogato zdobionych. Diablik rozlał do szklanic napój o aromatycznym, korzennym zapachu i złotym kolorze, po czym zniknął.  
\- A więc - Boruta uniósł swoja szklanicę w górę - za zdrowie Maou, Sirzechsa Lucyfera.  
Diabeł wypił duszkiem zawartość swojej szklanicy, po czym roztrzaskał ją sobie o głowę. Jednak po chwili rozbita szklanica ponownie się scaliła.  
Issei zrobił ostrożnie mały łyk. Napój bardzo mu zasmakował. Był słodki, zupełnie jak miód, ale miał nieco mocniejszy smak. Zaraz potem wypił wszystko  
\- Nie tak gwałtownie, Sekiryuuteiu, bo zwali cię na podłogę - poradził dobrodusznie Boruta. - Lipiec to najlepszy z napojów, ale nieprzyzwyczajonych szybko obala.  
Gąsiorek uniósł się w powietrze i podleciał do wszystkich, którzy opróżnili swoje szklanice, napełniając je ponownie.  
\- Tak więc Boruta-san - zapytała Rias. - Jaką sprawę masz do nas?  
Twarz diabła przybrała poważny wyraz.  
\- Cóż - powiedział - pewien młodzieniec przysporzył mi mnóstwa kłopotów. Skradł pewien cenny oręż i przybył tu skontaktować się z niedobitkami Brygady Chaosu.  
\- Czy to jakiś Święty Miecz? - zapytał Azazel.  
\- Święty? - zastanowił się Boruta - Tak, na swój sposób można go za takowy uznać.  
Diabeł uśmiechnął się tajemniczo  
\- Wielu uważa ten miecz za święty, a koro za taki go uważają, to zapewne taki jest.  
\- Dlaczego chce skontaktować się z Brygadą Chaosu? - zapytała Rias.  
\- Zapewne po to, aby się do nich przyłączyć - odpowiedział Boruta. - Od zawsze się buntował, rywalizował ze mną i zazdrościł mi tego, że to ja jestem naczelnikiem wszystkich diabłów w kraju, w którym mieszkam, a ponad wszystko jest chciwy i chciał położyć rękę na moich skarbach.  
\- Kim on w ogóle jest? - zapytała Akeno.  
Boruta wyciągnął za szerokiego pasa zdjęcie i położył ją na stole. Fotografia przedstawiała młodego mężczyznę, o długiej, koziej bródce, długich, lekko skręconych i zmierzwionych włosach oraz spiczastych uszach. Miał pociągłą twarz i lekko skośne oczy.  
\- To Rokita - powiedział Boruta. - W sumie porządny chłop, ale jak już powiedziałem, ma czasami rankor na mnie.  
\- Mamy więc go wyeliminować i odzyskać miecz? - zapytała Rias.  
\- Odzyskać miecz, tak, ubić Rokitę, nie. Macie go pojmać i dostarczyć mi go żywego - odpowiedział Boruta. - Jeśli się spiszecie, to i was nagroda nie minie. Kusy, Pańko, Samiłło, Maksym, Wasyl bywajcie tutaj!  
Huknęło i w pokoju pojawiło się kilku kolejnych diablików. Każdy z nich dźwigał na ramionach dwa pokaźne worki, równie wielkie, co oni sami. Rzucili je na podłogę. Jeden pękł i ze środka wysypało się mnóstwo złotych monet. Były wielkie, każda z nich zajęłaby z połowę dłoni i miały grubość mniej więcej centymetra.  
\- Każde z was dostanie dziesięć takich worków, a oczywiście przywódczyni dziesięć razy więcej - obiecał Boruta.  
\- I jeszcze jedno - zapytała Rias. - Dlaczego akurat moja grupa?  
\- Cóż, - odparł Boruta - Rokita uciekł na teren tutejszego miasta, będącego twoim terytorium, więc wolałem nie działać na terenie siostry Maou bez jej wiedzy i pozwolenia. Jestem już stary, a niektóre sprawy najlepiej zostawić młodym. Jeśli jednak nie masz nic przeciwko temu, waćpanna, to chętnie zostawiłbym tutaj mojego Skoczka, aby wam pomógł. Zna dobrze Rokitę, potykał się z nim kilka razy. Mógłby wam pomóc i doradzić w niektórych sprawach. Początkowo wprawdzie chciałem prosić o pomoc starego Wędrowycza, ale raz że do owego starego dziada żadne argumenta nie docierają, a dwa to kraj ten dla niego [i]terra incognita[/i]. Więc [i]pro et contra[/i] zdecydowałem się na was.  
Azazel zakrztusił się pitym miodem, że połowa trunku wyciekła mu przez nos.  
\- Poprosiłeś jego o pomoc? - zapytał ze zdumienie.  
\- Ano - odpowiedział Boruta. - Kusego żem do niego na rozmowy posłał, ale jak on go tylko obaczył, to od razu gruchnął do niego srebrną kulą z krócicy, żeśmy ledwo go wszyscy zratowali.  
\- A kto to jest ten Wentrofytz - zapytał Ise.  
\- Wolałbyś nie wiedzieć - odpowiedział mu Azazel takim tonem, że chłopak zrozumiał, iż lepiej nie pytać.  
\- Co do pomocy twojego sługi, Boruta-san, to czemu nie - odparła Rias. - Wsparcie zawsze może się przydać.  
Boruta zaklaskał. Na podłodze zmaterializował się magiczny krąg, w którym ktoś się pojawił. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, o czarnych włosach i oczach. Był ubrany w czarną, europejską zbroję płytową. Jego biodra były przepasane złotym pasem, przy którym wisiał miecz. Na plecy miał zarzuconą trójkątną tarczę, a w lewej dłoni trzymał hełm, oparty o lewe biodro. Na zbroi mężczyzna nosił czarną tunikę z herbem, przedstawiającym w górnym polu, połowę czarnego orła na złotym tle, a w dolnym polu, czerwonym, kwadratowe figury lub prostokątne diamenty w złotej oprawie.  
\- Oto mój Skoczek - powiedział Boruta - jegomość Zawisza Czarny z Garbowa. Zna on rzemiosło rycerskie jak mało kto, a i Rokicie w razie czego podoła.  
Nowo przybyły gość skłonił się, ale nie powiedział nic.  
\- Tak więc na mnie już czas - powiedział Boruta wstając. - Jeszcze strzemiennego.  
Diabeł wybił duszkiem zawartość swojej szklanicy i znów roztrzaskał ją sobie na głowie, po czym ponownie rozległa się eksplozja i zniknął w kłębach śmierdzącego siarką dymu.  
Azazel westchnął.  
\- Już chyba wiecie, co miałem na myśli mówiąc, że ma bzika - powiedział. - Wybacz że mówię tak o twoim panu przy tobie, Zawisza-san.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi - powiedział cicho rycerz. - Ja w sumie uważam podobnie.  
\- Usiądź Zawisza-san - poprosiła Rias. - Powiedz nam więcej o tym mieczu. Jak wygląda i jaka jest jego moc?  
\- Moc? - zapytał Zawisza. - Jego mocą jest błogosławieństwo Boga i opieka której udziela tym, którzy go ze sobą mają. Co do wyglądu. Jest piękny.  
Zapanowała cisza.  
\- Piękny? - zapytała Rias.  
\- Najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich możliwych mieczy - odpowiedział Rycerz. - To źle, że znalazł się w niegodziwych rękach.  
Cisza zapanowała ponownie. Niewątpliwie rycerz nie należał do szczególnie gadatliwych.  
\- Cóż - powiedział Azazel - nawiążę kilka moich osobistych kontaktów i postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
\- My wyślemy nasze chowańce, aby rozejrzały się po mieście - dodała Rias. - Może któryś z nich coś zauważy.

\- Miau, ciekawa historia - powiedziała Kuroka, popijając mleko ze szklanki. - Ktoś kradnie Święty Miecz i za jego pomocą próbuje się wkupić w szeregi Brygady Chaosu.  
\- Ale Brygada Chaosu już praktycznie nie istnieje - dodała Le Fay - niemal wszyscy członkowie zginęli, lub dostali się do niewoli.  
\- Nie wszyscy - zaprzeczyła Kuroka. - W Frakcji Bohaterów było mnóstwo różnych potomków bohaterów.  
\- Znałaś ich? - zapytała Rias z zainteresowaniem. - Wiesz jakimi mocami dysponowali?  
\- Czy znałam? - Kuroka uśmiechnęła się w wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoity sposób. - Powiedzmy że poznałam niektórych z nich bardzo blisko, ale ich mocy już nie. Cóż, nie były zbyt przydatne w łóżku.  
\- Nee-sama, proszę, nie mów takich rzeczy - powiedziała Koneko z wypiekami na twarzy.  
\- Miau, - mruknęła Kuroka - moja siostrzyczka się zawstydziła. Powinnaś być bardziej agresywna, albo inaczej stracisz swojego senpai, miau. Już chodzi z Prze-chan, więc nie wiadomo, jak daleko się z nią posunie.  
\- Nie ucz Koneko zboczonych rzeczy! - wkurzył się Ise.  
\- Miau, miau, sam Sekiryuutei-chin się zawstydził, no proszę, a myślałam że po tym, jak żyjesz z tyloma kobietami, nic nie jest cię już w stanie ruszyć.  
\- Dobrze, - przerwała Rias - ale czy domyślasz się, kto może nimi dowodzić?  
\- Pewnie Miguel - padło w odpowiedzi. - Zawsze lubił się rządzić we Frakcji Bohaterów i był bardzo ambitny. Słyszałam plotki, że Cao Cao nigdy nie posłał go do walki, gdyż nie opanował w pełni mocy swojego Boskiego Daru.  
\- A jaki to był Boski Dar? - zapytała Rias.  
\- Tego naprawdę nie wiem. Nigdy nie widziałam go w walce, tylko o nim słyszałam. Może Artur coś o nim wie, ale nie wiadomo gdzie się teraz szlaja z Valim i tym małpiszonem.  
\- Czyli jesteśmy w martwym punkcie - oznajmiła Rias. - A wiesz może, ilu ludzi może być z tym Miguelem?  
\- Od kilku, do kilkunastu - padło w odpowiedzi.  
\- No to możemy mieć ciężką przeprawę - powiedziała Akeno wzdychając. - Szkoda że Rossweisse-san pojechała odwiedzić swoją babcię na Północy.  
\- Poradzimy sobie jakoś bez niej - odparła jej Rias.  
Nagle do pokoju wpadła Azazel.  
\- Mamy ich - oznajmił. - Mój informator powiedział mi, że spotkają się w starej fabryce za miastem.  
\- A więc ruszamy - oznajmiła Rias.

Grupa Gremory plus Irina, powoli zbliżała się do porzuconej fabryki.  
\- Są tam, - oświadczył nieduży nietoperz, w którego zmienił się Gasper. - Rokita-san i siedmiu ludzi.  
\- Dobrze, - powiedziała Rias. - Wkraczamy.  
Klub Okultystyczny ruszył naprzód. Z przodu szli Kiba, Xenovia oraz Issei w trybie Łamacza Ładu. Tuż za nimi szli Irina, Koneko i Gasper, który pod postacią nietoperze siedział na ramieniu Koneko. Grupę zamykały Rias, Akeno i Asia. W fabryce znajdowało się łącznie ośmioro ludzi. Pierwszy z nich miał na sobie kirys, narzucony na kolczugę, nagolennice oraz kapalin. Był młody. Miał ciemną cerę, krótką bródkę oraz brązowe oczy. Drugi z nich miał na sobie zieloną pelerynę z kapturem, który całkowicie zasłaniał całą jego sylwetkę. Trzeci ubrany był w skórzany płaszcz i kapelusz. Czwarty wyglądał jak ninja, miał na sobie czarny strój, maskę na twarzy i miecze na plecach, piąty był w garniturze, szósty miał na sobie gakuran, siódmy zwykłe, codzienne ubranie, a ósmym był sam diabeł Rokita. Miał na sobie garnitur i trzymał w dłoni podłużny futerał.  
\- No proszę - odezwał się Miguel - diabły Grupy Gremory się jednak pojawiły, Robin, Helsing, Goemon, Godryk, Koshiro, Ecila bierzcie ich.  
Wspólnicy Miguela ruszyli naprzód. W ręku mężczyzny ubranego na zielono, nazwanego Robinem, pojawił się łuk, z którego wypuścił jednocześnie kilkanaście strzał, lodowych, ognistych oraz stworzonych z wiatru, których nie było widać, a które pędziły przed siebie, przecinając świstem powietrze. Drużyna Rias rozbiegła się na boki, unikając lecących pocisków. Xenovia była jednak za wolna. Ognista strzała trafiła ją w udo, przebijając je na wylot i spowalniając jej ruchy. W tym momencie do walki włączył się chłopak w gakuranie o imieniu Koshiro.  
\- Wszechmocny Podmuch! - wykrzyczał na głos nazwę swojego Boskiego Daru.  
Młodzieńca otoczył wiat, przez co zaczął przypominać jeden wielki powietrzny wir. Xenovia zamachnęła się na niego Durandalem, jednak niszczycielska moc przeniknęła przez niego, nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Chłopak dopadł jej i uderzył siłą wiatru, który zdmuchnął dziewczynę i uderzył nią o ścianę. Nieprzytomna Xenovia zsunęła się po niej na podłogę. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna o imieniu Goemon, pędził w tym samym czasie w stronę Kiby z dwoma mieczami w dłoniach. Nagle się rozdwoił, potem ponownie, potem jeszcze raz i znów jeszcze raz, a każdy z jego klonów miał w dłoniach inną broń. Kiba zareagował błyskawicznie i przywołał swoich smoczych rycerzy, którzy ruszyli przeciwko rozmnożonemu Goemonowi, bez trudu pokonując klony wojowników nindża. Jednego z nich jednak ominęli. Ten cisnął w Kibę kilkoma shurikenami. Skoczek Grupy Gremory uniknął ich jednak i zamachnął się na wojownika ninja swoim Mieczem Zdrajcy. Goemon sparował ten cios swoim mieczem i obydwaj odskoczyli od siebie. Za plecami Goemona pojawił się nagle mężczyzna w garniturze, Godryk, który wyciągnął w stron Kiby swoją dłoń. Nogi Skoczka w jednym momencie pokryły się lodem, które trwale złączyły go z podłożem.  
\- Cholera - zaklął chłopak.  
Goemon ruszył ponownie w jego stronę z mieczem w dłoni. Kiba sparował ten cios. Goemon się roztroił, ale Kiba zablokował drugi cios, jednakże trzeciego już nie zdążył i został znokautowany uderzeniem nunczaka w głowę. Issei ruszył mu natychmiast z pomocą. Goemon wysłał przeciwko niemu kilka swoich kolejnych klonów, które Issei bez trudu pokonał i skierował się prosto w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Ten po raz kolejny stworzył kilka swoich klonów, które otoczyły Isseia.  
\- Mój Boski Dar to Armia Cienia - oznajmił z dumą ninja. - Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo.  
Klony rzuciły się ze wszystkich stron na Isseia. Chłopak odbił kilka pierwszych uderzeń, ale dalsze się na niego posypały ze wszystkich stron. Wtedy dopadł go gość w skórzanym płaszczu i kapeluszu, o imieniu Helsing. Każdą z jego pięści otaczała jasna aura. Helsing wymierzył Isseiowi potężny cios w kark, który powalił go na ziemię.  
\- Senpai! - wrzasnął Gasper, rzucając się na Helsinga pod postacią nietoperza.  
Helsing skierował w niego swoją dłoń okrytą aurą, z której strzelił świetlisty pocisk i uderzył w Gaspera. Dymiący nietoperz spadł z plaskiem na ziemię.  
\- Jednego nietoperka mniej - powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Oto mój Boski Dar, Pacyfikacyjny Cios.  
\- Nie wybaczę ci pokonanie Iseia-senpai i Gya-kuna! - wrzasnęła Koneko atakując kopniakiem z wyskoku.  
\- Zamiana! - krzyknął mężczyzna w zwykłym ubraniu, który miał na imię Ecila.  
Koneko zniknęła i zmieniła się miejscami z Asią, która stała za plecami Rias. Jej kopniak trafił prosto w tył głowy Rias, która padła ogłuszona na ziemię.  
Asia, która pojawiała się obok Helsinga, została przez niego znokautowana pociskiem jasnej aury.  
\- Ara ara, - powiedziała Akeno latając pod sufitem razem z Iriną - ci którzy śmią podnosić ręce na moją panią, poniosą surową karę.  
Królowa Rias uderzyła błyskawicą. Helsing strzelił swoją aurą. Obydwa ataki spotkały się ze sobą, doprowadzając do eksplozji i pokrywając wszystko dymem. Nagle Akeno poczuła że coś owija się dookoła jej kostki i ściąga ją w dół na ziemię. Jak się okazało, był to łańcuch Goemona. Akeno uderzyła w ziemię. W tym momencie zobaczyła nad sobą wzniesiony do uderzenia kij nindży. Próbowała osłonic głowę, ale nie zdążyła i mocno oberwała, co pozbawiło ją przytomności. Została już tylko Irina  
\- Helsing - odezwał się Miguel - zestrzel ją.  
\- Nie da rady - odparł. - Mój Boski Dar działa tylko na istoty mroku, na anioły już nie.  
\- Ja z tym zrobię porządek - powiedział Rokita.  
Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. W jego dłoni pojawił się mieszanina czerwonoczarnego światła, które posłał w stronę Iriny. Gdy tylko w niego uderzyło, dziewczyna wydała krótki i bolesny krzyk, po czym spadła na dół i uderzyła z plaskiem o ziemię. Całe jej ciało dymiło, a skrzydła były lekko nadpalone.  
\- I po wszystkim - powiedział z dumą Miguel. - Słynna Drużyna Gremory została przez nas rozgromiona.  
Goemon podszedł do ciała Akeno. Chwycił ją za włosy i podniósł do góry. I wtedy jej ciało rozpłynęło się, zupełnie jakby było utkane z dymu, lub mgły. Ciała reszty obezwładnionych członków Drużyny Gremory także zniknęły.  
\- Cholera! - zaklął Godryk. - Zrobili nas w konia!  
I wtedy rozległa się eksplozja. Szyby w dużych, panoramicznych oknach wyleciały z hukiem. Do środka wpadli przez nie Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Issei i Zawisza. Robin wyciągną w ich stronę łuk, ale nie zdążył oddać żadnego strzału, gdyż Issei przyłożył mu mocno w brzuch swoją rękawicą, wzmacniając cios mocą swojego Daru Wzmocnienia. Robin zgiął się w pół, wypluł z ust krew i padł ogłuszony na ziemię. Helsing strzelił w tym momencie swoją świetlistą aurą. Zawisza zablokował atak swoją tarczą. Świetliste pociski rozprysły się na wszystkie strony, uderzając w podłogę i ściany, wywołując niewielkie eksplozje. Wtedy do akcji ruszyła Xenovia. Zamachnęła się Durandalem, wyzwalając silną, niszczycielską falę, która pochłonęła Helsinga i odrzuciła go daleko w tył. Przeciwnik uderzył mocno w ścianę i zsunął się po niej nieprzytomny na ziemię. Otoczony wiatrem Koshiro ruszył do walki. Kiba stworzył w swojej dłoni miecz, którego ostrze było stworzone z lodu i uderzył strumieniem mrozu, który na moment zmienił pokrytego wiatrem Koshiro w bryłę lodu. Nie na długo jednak. Silny wiatr rozerwał bryłę lodu na kawałki, ale i na moment go to spowolniło, przez co stracił swoją zbroję z wiatru. W tym momencie do walki kroczyła Koneko i znokautowała Koshiro silnym ciosem w głowę. Godryk widząc klęskę swoich towarzyszy zaczął strzelać w stronę swoich wrogów piorunami kulistymi. Zawisza wyforsował się naprzód i osłonił młode diabły swoją tarczą. Pociski rozbiły się na niej, nie robiąc nikomu żadnej szkody. Kiba skoczył w jego stronę. Wybił się w powietrze i podczas lotu stworzył w swojej dłoni miecz, którego ostrze było stworzone z elektryczności. Godryk próbował stworzyć w swoich dłoniach kolejny piorun, ale nie zdążył. Jego ręce bowiem pokryły się czarną aurą i zostały zatrzymane.  
\- Co to ma do cholery być!? - wrzasnął przerażonym tonem.  
Próbował uciec, ale jego nogi też pokryła zatrzymująca, czarna aura. Godryk zawył z przerażenia. W tym samym momencie dopadł go Kiba i poraził elektrycznością ze swojego miecza. Czarodziej zawył i padł ogłuszony na ziemię.  
\- Dobra robota Gasper-kun - powiedział Kiba do nietoperza, który siedział na parapecie zniszczonego okna.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Yuuto-senapi.  
\- Ja się poddaję! - Ecila podniósł ręce do góry i poddał się. - Nie będę walczył i stawiał oporu, ale nie róbcie mi krzywdy! Boje się bólu!  
\- To ja się zmywam! - Goemoen rzucił do góry łańcuch z kotwicą, która rozbiła świetlik w suficie i zahaczyła o krawędź.  
Zaczął wspinać się po łańcuchu z niesamowitą szybkością i zręcznością, ale przez świetlik wleciały Akeno i Irina. Anielica ciosem Świętego Demonicznego Miecza przecięła łańcuch i Goemon poleciał z krzykiem w dół.  
\- Ara, ara - powiedziała Akeno-san. - Nie ładnie tak uciekać.  
Królowa Grupy Gremory cisnęła w spadającego ninję błyskawicą, która uderzyła go w momencie, gdy spadł już na ziemię. Nindża wrzasnął głośno i znieruchomiał.  
\- Wynosimy się! - krzyknął Rokita do Miguela, chwytając go za ramię.  
Obaj ruszyli w stronę jakiś bocznych drzwi.  
\- Nie pozwolę wam uciec! - wrzasnął Issei ruszając za nimi w pościg.  
Rokita machnął ręką. W jednym momencie całe pomieszczenie zostało przecięte na pół przez ścianę wyjątkowo mocnego ognia, który emanował niesamowitym żarem. Issei zorientował się, że został sam, a cała jego drużyna została za nim, odgrodzona ścianą ognia. Może niezupełnie sam. Był z nim Zawisza. Rokita i Miguel zniknęli w tym samym czasie w drzwiach.  
\- Ise! - krzyknęła Rias - Goń ich!  
\- Dobrze, Rias!  
Issei i Zawisza ruszyli naprzód. Przebiegli przez drzwi, za którymi były schody prowadzące w dół. Zbiegli po nich i trafili do podziemnej sali. Zastali tam zarówno Rokitę jak i Miguela. Pierwszy miał w obydwu dłoniach miecze, stworzone z demonicznej mocy, zaś drugi trzymał w jednej z dłoni Święty Miecz, który otrzymał od Rokity, zaś w drugiej miecz stworzony ze światła. Miguel roześmiał się triumfalnie.  
\- Nareszcie mam Święty Miecz - oznajmił z dumą. - Cholerny Cao Cao nigdy nie zamierzał mi żadnego dostarczyć. A teraz ja, potomek największego z rycerzy, samego Don Kichota, zabiję Sekiryuuteia i zyskam nieśmiertelną sławę.  
\- Bierz Miguela, młody Sekiryuuteiu - powiedział Zawisza - ja zajmę się Rokitą.  
Cała czwórka ruszyła do walki.  
Rokita uderzył obydwoma mieczami. Zawisza sparował cios swoim mieczem. Nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Klinga oręża Zawiszy otoczyła aura, która pochłonęła obydwa miecze Rokity, po czym zmieniła się w świetlistą smugę, która błyskawicznie owinęła się dookoła rąk Rokity, reszty jego ciała i nóg.  
\- Co to ma być?! -wrzasnął przerażony diabeł.  
\- Święty Miecz Arondight, który ofiarował mi mój pan - powiedział Zawisza z dumą.  
\- Świetnie - powiedział zadowolony Miguel, atakując zajadle Isseia. - Jak was zabiję, będę miał dwa Święte Miecze.  
Issei parował wszystkie zadawane mi ciosy za pomocą swojego Ascalona, który wysunął się z jego rękawicy. Coś go jednak dziwiło. Nie czuł od miecza swojego przeciwnika żadnej wrogiej aury, jak w przypadku innych Świętych Mieczy. Odnosił więc wrażenie, że o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny jest miecz stworzony ze światła, które było zabójcze dla diabłów. Miał pewien pomysł, choć uznał, że nieco szalony. Mimo wszystko postanowił jednak zaryzykować. Uniknął kolejnego ciosu świetlistego miecza i pozwolił zadać sobie pchnięcie. Ostrze Świętego Miecza przebiło się przez jego zbroje oraz ciało na wylot.  
\- Udało się! - wrzasnął uradowany Miguel. - Zabiłem Sekiryuuteia!  
Issei złapał dłonią za ostrze. Bolało dość mocno, ale nic poza tym. Miecz nie wyrządził mu takich obrażeń, jak każdy inny święty oręż. Rany nie zaczęły dymić, ani płonąć.  
\- Co jest? - Miguel też był wyraźnie zdumiony.  
Issei nie pozwolił mu się jednak zastanawiać. Chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym wymierzył potężny cios pięścią w twarz, przez co poleciał w tył. Issei ruszył za nim i wymierzył kolejne uderzenie. Miguel poleciał na ścianę i wyrżnął w nią głową, po czym padł na ziemię.  
\- Dobra robota - pochwalił go Zaiwsza.  
Issei wyciągnął powoli miecz z piersi. Nie przejmował się raną. Jeśli została ona zadana zwykłą bronią, to nie wyrządzi ona diabłu dużych ran i zregeneruje się sama. Issei przyjrzał się z ciekawością mieczowi, który mieli odzyskać. Bez wątpienia był piękny. Miał złotą rękojeść, pokrytą misternymi płaskorzeźbami. Na ostrzu, tuż na szczerbie pod jelcem, widniała mała czerwona tarcza z białym orłem w złotej koronie. Issei zauważył coś jeszcze. Na jelcu widniał napis: [i]QUICUMQUE HAEC NOMINA DEI SECUM TULERIT NULLUM PERICULUM EI OMNINO NOCEBIT[/i].  
\- Zgadza się młody Sekiryuuteiu - odezwał się Zawisza. - Niektóre miecze nie są święte dzięki mocy, którą posiadają, a dzięki temu, jaką wiarę pokładają w nich ludzie. Niestety niektórzy głupcy opacznie rozumieją pojęcie świętości przedmiotu - szturchnął leżącego na ziemi Rokitę nogą.  
Zawisza wyjął z jego dłoni miecz, obtarł z krwi i włożył z czcią do futerału.  
\- Chodź - powiedział - dołączmy teraz do twojej grupy.  
Zawisza wręczył futerał Isseiowi, po czy zarzucił sobie Rokitę na jedno ramię, a Miguela na drugie i obydwaj ruszyli schodami na górę. Nagle gdzieś pod sufitem rozległ się brzdęk metalu. Issei spojrzał w górę. Na rusztowaniu pod sufitem siedziała duża sowa, która najwidoczniej przyglądała się całej walce. W hali, gdzie wszyscy stoczyli pierwszy bój, robiono porządki. Pokonani przeciwnicy leżeli skrępowani pod ścianą, a wezwana ekipa naprawcza Domu Gremory naprawiała uszkodzenia wywołane przez walkę.  
\- Mamy miecz, Rias - powiedział Issei.  
\- Miguela i Rokitę też - dodał Zawisza.  
\- Ja się jeszcze uwolnię! - warknął skrepowany Rokita. - Ten zapyziały Boruta mnie jeszcze popamięta!  
\- Zamknij się już - powiedział Zawisza, dorzucając Rokitę i Miguela do reszty pokonanych przeciwników. - Masz świetne sługi, panienko Rias. Żeby stworzyć sobowtóry za pomocą Excalibura Naśladowania, doprawdy pomysłowe.  
\- Ufufu, dziękuję za komplement - odpowiedziała.  
Xenovia i Kiba ułożyli wszystkich jeńców (poza Rokitą) w jednym miejscu i odesłali do Zaświatów za pomocą magicznego kręgu  
\- Instytut Grigori i Azazel-sensei na pewno się ucieszą z możliwości zbadania ich Boskich Darów - oświadczył Kiba.  
\- Dobrze, - powiedziała Rias - skoro mamy i miecz i Rokitę-san, to możemy wracać.

Spotkanie z Borutą miało się odbyć się w piwnicy (zapach siarki trudno było bowiem wywietrzyć na górnych piętrach), gdzie zebrały się wszystkie lokatorki Rezydencji Hyoudou oraz Issei. Przybysz jak zwykle pojawił się z trzaskiem, otoczonym dymem cuchnącym siarką. Nie był sam. Towarzyszył mu mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w szerokim, skórzanym kapeluszu ze strusim piórem, białą kryzą pod brodą, koszulą z koronkami, rapierem u boku i w obszernym płaszczu.  
\- Witam waszmościów i waćpany - przywitał się Boruta, ściągając czapkę z głowy. - Pozwólcie że przedstawię wam mojego Gońca, jegomościa Michała Sędziwoja.  
Mężczyzna w płaszczu ukłonił się z rewerencją, zamiatając podłogę piórem ze swojego kapelusza.  
\- Widzę żeś waćpanna wraz ze swoim pocztem odzyskała i zagrabiony oręż i owego niecnotę, Rokitę. Jak sobie w loszku posiedzi parę niedziel to wnet spokornieje.  
Związany Rokita, który był przewieszony przez ramię Zawiszy, szarpnął się i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale wszelkie jego słowa zostały stłumione przez knebel.  
\- Tak Boruta-san - powiedziała Rias. - Odzyskaliśmy miecz i pojmaliśmy Rokitę.  
\- Zgadza się panie, - odezwał się Zawisza - cała grupa świetnie się spisała.  
\- [i]In hoc casu[/i], grupa waćpanny dobrze się sprawiła. Obiecane złoto oczywista zaraz dostarczę.  
Boruta pstryknął palcami i w jednym momencie cała sala treningowa zapełniła się workami wypchanymi złotem.  
\- Tak jak było umówione. I miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę do waćpanny.  
\- Słucham, Boruta-san.  
\- Czy pozwoliłabyś mi porozmawiać przez chwilę z młodym Sekiryuuteiem? W cztery oczy?  
Rias był nieco zaskoczona prośbą, ale zgodziła się. Boruta i Issei wyszli na korytarz. Gdy się tam znaleźli, Boruta klepnął Isseia w ramię.  
\- Udałeś mi się [i]acan[/i], udałeś. Pozwól więc, że ofiaruję ci ten oto gościniec.  
Nie wiedzieć skąd, Boruta wyciągnął obszerny płaszcz.  
\- To dla ciebie - powiedział.  
Issei wziął ubiór do ręki. Faktura tkaniny był dziwna, przypominała jedwab, ale była o wiele bardziej miękka.  
\- To peleryna niewidka - powiedział Boruta.  
Issei spojrzał na niego z niepewnością.  
\- Nie dajesz wiary mym słowom? A więc patrzaj.  
Boruta wziął płaszcz z jego rąk i się nim nakrył. W tym momencie zniknął.  
\- Teraz wierzysz?  
Boruta znów się pojawił, gdy ściągnął z siebie płaszcz, który ponownie wręczył Isseiowi.  
\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć - powiedział Ise. - To zbyt cenny dar.  
\- Możesz [i]acan[/i], możesz. Jestem pewien, że będzie ci on bardzo przydatny.  
Mrugnął do niego łobuzersko i wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby. Nagle Issei uświadomił sobie, jak pożyteczny może to być prezent. Mógłby się w nim zakradać do szatni dziewcząt, albo pod prysznice, lub też do woli je podglądać. Zasłonił nos, aby powstrzymać strumień krwi. Boruta zarechotał.  
\- No, na pewno ci się przyda. Ino go dobrze schowaj, lepiej by twoje dzierlatki tego nie obaczyły.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Boruta-sama! - podziękował Issei, rolując płaszcz i chowając go pod kurtką.  
Obydwaj wrócili do sali treningowej. Tam Boruta po raz ostatni pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, po czym zniknął w siarkowym dymie, zabierając ze sobą swoich dwóch towarzyszy, Rokitę i miecz.  
\- No i kłopot z głowy - powiedziała z zadowoleniem Rias. - Muszę powiedzieć Grayfi, że trzeba zabrać to złoto do skarbca.  
\- Masz rację - przyznała jej Akeno. - Hej Ise-kun, ufufufu chyba już czas, abyś rozstrzygnął nasz spór. Powiedz, która z nas lepiej całuje?  
\- To chyba jasne Akeno, że ja. Ise posmakował moich ust jako pierwszych i nie nie pragnie żadnych innych - powiedziała Rias, odwracając się w jej stronę.  
\- Ara ara, ale moje usta są o wiele bardziej delikatniejsze od twoich. Ise-kun też tak uważa, prawda?  
\- Nieprawda, Ise woli się całować ze mną, prawda Ise?  
Obydwie Dwie Wielkie Onee-sama spojrzały w stronę Isseia, jednak jego już nie było.  
\- Ise! Hej, gdzie się podziałeś, Ise!  
\- Ise-kun! Co się z tobą stało?! Gdzie zniknąłeś, hej, Ise-kun!  
W tym samym czasie Ise znajdował się poza Rezydencją Hyoudou. Zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i odetchnął z ulgą. Spodziewał się, że prezent od Boruty będzie przydatny, ale nie przewidział, że tak szybko.  
\- Cudem ocalony ze szponów śmierci - powiedział z ulgą.  
Postanowił, że złoży wizytę Gasperowi i Kibie, którzy mieszkają tuż niedaleko i spędzi u nich trochę czasu. Gasper powiedział, że kupił sobie nową konsolę. Ise pomyślał że spędzą w trójkę czas na grze, dopóki dziewczynom z jego domu nie wywietrzy z głowy pomysł, by rozstrzygnął ich spór.


End file.
